Spielereigenschaften
miniature|right __TOC__ Stats, Kurzform von Statistiken oder Spielereigenschaften. Sie geben an wieviel Staerke, Intelligenz, Beweglichkeit und Ruestung ein Spieler hat. Sie haben einen groesn Einfluss auf den Schaden den ein Spieler austeilen oder einstecken kann. Ich benutze als Ueberschrifte die englischen Abkuerzungen um das wiederfinden einfacher zu halten. Seht euch dazu den Screenshot rechts an, oder guckt euch im Spiel eure Eigenschaften an. Drueckt dazu im Spiel die Taste P'''. Basiseigenschaften HP HP ist die Abkürzung für Health-Points, Lebenspunkte. Wenn die HP auf Null (0) fallen stirbt der Spieler. Der Spieler wird handlungsunfähig und bekommt keinen Loot der von anderen Spielern aufgesammelt wird oder darf um ihn würfeln. Je mehr HP der Spieler hat, desto mehr Treffer kann er einstecken. * Die HP regenerieren sich bei Level-Up (100%), durch das konsumieren eines Heiltrankes und wenn ein Dungeon verlassen wird. * Die maximalen HP erhöhen sich durch das tragen von aufgewerteten Gegenstaende, durch das freischalten von verstecken Eigenschaften (Hidden Potencials), durch erhöhen des Vitality-Attributs, durch einen Level-Up und durch das lernen und erhöhen des Skills Health Bolster MP MP ist die Abkürzung für Mana-Points, Manapunkte. Die MP spiegeln die magische Kraft der Spieler wieder. Jeder Skill verbraucht eine bestimmte Anzahl an MP bei Gebrauch. Wenn die MP auf Null (0) sinken, kann der Spieler keine Skills mehr einsetzen. * Die MP regenerieren sich bei Level-Up (100%), durch das konsumieren eines Manatrankes und wenn ein Dungeon verlassen wird. * Mana-Punkte regenerieren allerdings auch, im Gegensatz zu den Lebenspunkten, automatisch. Jeder Spieler hat eine gewissen Manaregeneration. * Die maximalen MP erhöhen sich durch das tragen von aufgewerteten Gegenstaenden, durch das freischalten von verstecken Eigenschaften (Hidden Potencials), durch das erhöhen des INT-Attributs, durch einen Level-Up und durch das lernen und erhöhen des Skill Mental Fortitude, * Die MP Regeneration wird durch Ausrüstung beeinflusst, durch Wappen (Heraldrys), Effekte von Set-Gegenständen und durch den Skill Attuned Mind. SP Skill-Punkte werden benötigt um Skills zu lernen und diese zu erhöhen. Mit jedem Level bekommt der Spieler Zehn (10) Skill Punkte die er verteilen kann. Die meisten Skills kosten mehrere Punkte und man sollte sich gut überlegen welchen Skill man lernt und welchen man aufwertet. * Skill-Punkte gibt es nur durch Level-Up. * Skill-Punkte können nur das das Kaufen eine Shop-Items, Skill Reset Scroll, zurückgesetzt werden. * Die Skill Reset Scroll kann auch im Warehouse gekauft oder verkauft werden. STR STR ist die Abkürzung für Strength, Stärke. Die Stärke beschreibt die physische Kraft des Spielers und hat direkten Einfluss auf die Attk Power. Krieger haben von Natur aus den höchsten Stärke Wert. Der Stärke-Wert beeinflusst außerdem die Chance den Gegner zu lähmen (paralyzing), senkt die Chance selbst gelähmt (Para Resist) zu werden und erhöht die Chance einen Gegner zu betäuben (Stats#Stun). * Die Stärke kann durch das Tragen von Waffen, bestimmter Ausrüstung und Level-Up erhöht werden. * 1 STR = 0.5 Attk Power für Warrior/Cleric * 1 STR = 0.25 Attk Power für Sorceress/Archer * 3 Delay, 3 Delay Resist und 2.5 Stun AGI AGI ist die Abkürzung für Agility, Beweglichkeit. Die Beweglichkeit beschreibt die Agilitaet und Flinkheit des Spieler und hat einen direkten Einfluss auf den Schaden von Distanzangriffen. Je höher der AGI Wert ist, desto höher die Chance auf einen kritischen Treffer und um so geringen die Chance einen kritischen Treffer einen kritischen Treffer von einem Gegner zu erhalten. * Die Beweglichkeit kann durch das Tragen von Waffen, bestimmter Ausrüstung und Level-Up erhöht werden. * 1 AGI = 0.5 Attk Power für Archers * 1 AGI = 0.3 Attk Power für Sorceress * 1 AGI = 0.25 Attk Power für Warriors/Cleric * 10.5 Critical Resist und 3.5 Critical INT INT ist die Abkürzung für Intelligence, Intelligenz. Die Intelligenz beschreibt das magische Wissen eines Spielers. Die Sorceress hat von Natur aus den höchsten INT-Wert und je höher dieser Wert ist, umso mehr Schaden verursachen die Skills und magischen Sprüche. Es erhöht außerdem die maximalen MP und die magische Verteidigung * Die Intelligenz kann durch das Tragen von Waffen, bestimmter Ausrüstung und Level-Up erhöht werden. * 1 INT = 0.5 Magic Attk für Warriors, Cleric, Archer * 1 INT = 0.75 Magic Attk für Sorceress * 35 MP und 0.8 Magic Def. Vitality VIT ist die Abkürzung für Vitality, Vitalität. Die Vitalität beschreibt die physische Stärke eines Spielers und hat direkten Einfluss auf die Anzahl der Lebenspunkte. Clerics haben von Natur aus die meisten Lebenspunkte. Je höher der Vitalitäts-Wert des Spielers ist, um so mehr Verteidigung und Lebenspunkte hat er. Der VIT-Wert verringert die Chance betaeubt zu werden. * Die Vitalität kann durch das Tragen von Waffen, bestimmter Ausrüstung und Level-Up erhöht werden. * 1 VIT = 30 HP, 0.5 Defense, and 2.5 Stun Resist. Will Will steht für Willenskraft. Wenn der Spieler einem Gegner gegenüber steht, bestimmt der Will-Wert wieviel mehr Schaden der Spieler verursacht. Im Gegenzug dazu, wenn der Gegner einen höheren Wert als der Spieler hat, verursacht der Spieler weniger Schaden. * '''HINWEIS: Bisher existiert noch kein Gegenstand im Spiel der diesen Wert beeinflusst. Attk Power Attk Power ist die Abkürzung für Attack Power, Angriffskraft. Die Angriffskraft ist der Nahkampfschaden der am Gegner verursacht werden kann. Er wird durch Buffs, Verteidigung des Gegners und andere Faktoren beeinflusst. * Der Nahkampfschaden wird direkt durch das Tragen der Haupt- und Nebenhandwaffe beeinflusst. * Der Stärke-Wert erhöht die Attk Power je nach Charakter (siehe dazu STR) Magic Attk Shortened to Mag Dmg in-game, the two numbers is the base magical damage you are able to dish out on enemies. Other factors, such as buffs/debuffs or enemy defense may cause the damage shown to fluctuate. A magic weapon or sub weapon directly influences this skill. Intelligence can also add magical damage. Defense Defense decreases the amount of physical damage you will take from an enemy. The more defense a character has, the less damage they will take. Defense can be increased by wearing armor, or for Clerics, wearing a shield. Magic Def Magic Defense decreases the amount of magical damage you will take from an enemy. Magic Defense can be increased by wearing some armor, or raising the intelligence stat. Attribute Paralyze Stun Critical Lightning Attack Dark Attack Fire Attack Ice Attack Resistenzen Para Resist Stun Resist Critical Resist Light Def Dark Def Fire Def Ice Def Kategorie:System